Problem: ${8142 \div 22 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Answer: ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }22\text{ go into }{81}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${81}\div22={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{15}$ $\text{How many times does }22\text{ go into }{154}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${154}\div22={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${2}$ $\text{Since } 2 \text{ is less than } 22 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {8142 \div 22 = 370 \text{ R } 2} $